1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, particularly a portable device, for the non destructive testing of a surface along a line. Although this device may be used in numerous applications such as the non destructive testing of tube, duct, etc. welds . . . , the present invention will be more specially described hereafter in relation to the non destructive testing of the junctions of the panels forming the skin of the fuselage of an aircraft.
The skin of the fuselage of an aircraft is formed of individual riveted panels and the edges of two adjacent panels overlap sealingly and are assembled together by means of rivets or similar. Such riveted junctions are greatly overstrained during use of the aircraft, particularly because of the compression and decompression cycles to which the fuselage thereof is subjected. The result may be cracks which develop from the holes in the panels through which the rivets pass and the separation of the edges of the junction. Consequently, the junctions are weakened and may be attacked by corrosion. It is therefore indispensable to periodically examine said junctions so as to know their state in so far as the development of the cracks, the separation of the edges and the progression of corrosion are concerned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the French patent FR-A-2 541 773, a device is already known for the non destructive testing of a plurality of riveted junction sections or similar, each of said sections being individually identifiable by identification means, said device comprising:
an electric type detection probe movable along said junction sections, PA1 means for controlling said probe, PA1 means for recording the results of the tests on said sections by said probe, and PA1 microprocessor means for managing the examinations of said sections by said probe. PA1 first memory means containing its specific structure for each junction section; PA1 second memory means containing, for each specific junction section structure, the operational setting to be applied to said probe; PA1 said microprocessor means using the contents of said first and second memory means for controlling said control means so that they apply to said probe the setting corresponding to the specific structure of the junction section being examined.
In the use of such a device, said control means are set so that testing of the probe is optimum. However, particularly in so far as aircraft are concerned, the examined junction sections may have different structures and it is necessary, so that the results of the test are satisfactory, to adjust the setting of the probe to each junction section examined as a function of its structure. Now, it may be difficult if not impossible for an operator outside the aircraft to determine the type of junction which is to be examined and so set said probe for the best operation.